


[PODFIC] Rolled Up Sleeves and Loose Ties

by Loolph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint has a thing for Phil's forearms, Getting Together, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Phil is oblivious, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love, and Adamantsteve, it all end up ok, until he's not, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Clint has a thing for Phil's forearms.Seriously, have you seen them? They should be illegal.





	[PODFIC] Rolled Up Sleeves and Loose Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rolled Up Sleeves and Loose Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724213) by [fannyvonfabulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus). 



This is my first podfic of my favorite Barton/Coulson ship. I really enjoyed the dynamics between the two in this text, even though most of it is happening in Clint's head only. But still, I must agree with the archer, that there is something very hot in Kevlar and suit shirt combo, just so you know...

Music: [Sharp Dressed Men by 8 1/2 Souvenirs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlj-Xe56t5E)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i2z536btecasa1q/Rolled_Up_Sleeves_and_Loose_Ties.mp3).

Also, check out this beautiful gifset [Agent-Hottie](http://agntq.tumblr.com/post/87491913182/agent-hottie-inspired-by-rolled-up-sleeves-and) made by very talented [Agntq](http://agntq.tumblr.com) for the original, written story.


End file.
